There are limited quantitative methods to aid systematic design and development of drug delivery systems. We have developed a computational model that predicts the amount of drug that is delivered to the tumor, and we were able to make relevant predictions for ideal properties of liposomes from our models. The first goal of this grant application is the development of methods to measure tumor transport properties in vivo. The model is then validated, and will serve as platform for optimization of heat-activated liposomal carriers. The proposed approach thus aids the development of more effective drug delivery systems, and has general applicability for various drug delivery systems.